


Whumptober 2020 - 28 - Mugged

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Relationships: Kiryuu Daigo/Ian Yorkland
Kudos: 3





	Whumptober 2020 - 28 - Mugged

Ian stumbled down the alley, blood pouring from a cut on his lip. He got a few blocks away before sliding down a nearby wall. He held his head, trying to make everything stop spinning. 

“Ian?” A voice asked worriedly.

He looked up and noticed King standing there. “Hey.”

“What happened? Was there a deboss fight I missed?”

Ian shivered at the cold air and shook his head, “Don’t worry about it, I’m fine.” He pushed himself up using the wall and started to walk.

“You’re bleeding and you look like you need help. I’m not just going to leave you.”

Ian sighed, “Come on then.” Ian started leading King toward his apartment. He stopped and leaned on a light pole, gathering the energy to continue.

King gently wrapped an arm around him to help steady him.

Once there, Ian stripped off his shirt revealing darkening bruises. 

“So are you going to tell me what happened?”

“I got mugged, okay?” Ian mumbled.

“You? Mugged?”

“I know.. They outnumbered me, plus I didn’t have a pistol on me. And, I wasn’t going to morph to fight them.”

“It’s alright,” King said softly. He looked through Ian’s first aid kit and began finding supplies. He gently wrapped bandages around the wounds that he could. “You should take it easy for a few days.”

“Not like Deboss will stop and let me rest,” Ian answered.

King chuckled slightly before kissing Ian’s forehead, “Just rest while you can.” He headed to the door.

“Hey, King? Do you want to watch a movie?” Ian suggested, blushing slightly at the forehead kiss.

King grinned and nodded. After they picked something out, they sat on the couch together. By the end of the movie, Ian was laying against King’s side while King had his arm draped around Ian. They fell asleep that way, cuddled together as they dreamt of defeating Deboss.


End file.
